moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank-n-Furter
Category:Characters | aliases = Doctor Frank-N-Furter Frank N. Furter | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | race = Transexual | gender = | base of operations = Transsexual, Transylvania | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Rocky Horror Picture Show, The (1975) | final appearance = | actor = Tim Curry }} Doctor Frank-N-Furter is a fictional transvestite mad scientist featured in the 1975 horror-musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Played by actor Tim Curry, the character has become an iconic figure in both film and musical theater and is known for his haute couture, platform boots, glitter, sequins and tattoos. The name is a pun referencing the original mad scientist Doctor Frankenstein as well as the German sausage, a frankfurter. Biography Frank-N-Furter is, by his own admission, a "sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania" who claimed to hold the keys to the secret of life itself. Through the use of bizarre laboratory equipment and mixtures of oddly-colored chemicals, he brought to life his own creation dubbed "Rocky Horror". Rocky's birthday was celebrated by a musical number, which was interrupted by Eddie, an ex-delivery boy and partial brain donor to Rocky, who ride out of a deep freeze on a motorcycle. In a jealous rage, Doctor Frank-N-Furter cornered Eddie and slaughtered him with an axe. Frank then took to seducing two of his house guests, Brad Majors and Janet Weiss], posing as members of the opposing sex so as to seem more appealing. Shortly thereafter, Frank discovered that a man named Doctor Everett Scott had broken into his home in search of his nephew Eddie. He suspected that Doctor Scott was in fact working on a secret government assignment investigating the existence of UFOs. Little did the doctor know that his nephew had been cut up and served as a repast for Frank's other guests. Janet Weiss, frightened by everything that was taking place, fled but Frank captured her through the use of a device called the Medusa Transducer, a machine that transformed people into living statues, and then forced them to perform in a cabaret-style floor show. Their performance was interrupted by the appearance of two of Frank's servants, Riff Raff and Magenta, who staged a coup and announced their plan to return to the planet Transsexual. After explaining to Frank that he was not going back with them, they killed him, and in the process also killed Rocky. They released the remaining earthlings — Brad, Janet and Doctor Scott and warned them to leave; after doing so, the entire castle lifted off into space to return to the planet of Transsexual. Notes & Trivia * The image of Doctor Frank-N-Furter has been marketed as a popular adult Halloween costume. In Rob Zombie's Halloween II, the character Harley David dressed up as Frank for the "Phantom Jam" Halloween party. Due to licensing rights, her costume is never identified by name, but it is obvious that she is meant to be Doctor Frank-N-Furter. See also External Links * * Frank-N-Furter at Urban Dictionary * Frank-N-Furter at Shakespeare's Den References ---- Category:Rocky Horror Picture Show, The (1975)/Characters